my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kassandra Watermark
, |gender= Female |age= 5 (Chronologically) 25 (Biological Age) |blood type= O |hair color= Auburn |eye color= Hazel |vision= 50/20 |skin tone= White |height=177 cm (5'9½") |weight=141 lbs (63.9 kg) |partners= Reed Harford |previous partners= |occupation= Vigilante |previous occupation= Clone Vigilante Hunter |team= the Outsiders |previous team= Light |base of operations= |sexuality= Pansexual |marital status= Single |relatives= Unice (Genetic Template) Aesop (Genetic Template) |quirk= Superpower |abilities= |equipment= Synergic Armament |debut= TBA |voiceeng= |voicejap= }} Kassandra "Kassy" Watermark (カッサンドラカッシー透かし, Sukashi "Kasshī" Kassandora) or Marvel (不思議, Fushigi) is a modified clone created from the genetic material left behind by the Pro-Hero Aesop upon his death. Unice, a former soldier and the member of the government organization known as also donated her blood which was used as a genetic material for Kassandra's creation. Born and incubated in the birthing matrix located on Site: Gamma; several levels below the known as in Guantánamo Bay, Kassandra was created for a singular purpose, to replace the fallen hero and be the perfect, obedient government pet. After being artificially aged to her late teens, to resemble the deceased hero, she was brought into limelight and declared as his secret daughter. She was also implanted with knowledge of someone of her age, so as to fit in, and was also heavily trained in infiltration, hacking and the usage of Light's greatest weapon: the Synergic Armament. Armed with a quasi-symbiotic techno-organic gauntlet and her composite quirk, she soon became one of the most powerful assets in their arsenal. After being drafted into a covert war against quirk-powered vigilantes by , Kassandra found herself being a part of the anti-vigilante squad known as Team 7 (第7班 第七班, Dainanahan). This is where she made her first friend in the form of Lina Lange and the two bonded quickly; forming a sub-team in the form of a two-man squad that was operated directly under their leader Curtis Landon. After six months of working for Light, Kassandra would have a change of heart due to Curtis, who had come to admire, shooting through her in order to incapacitate a target that held her hostage. This would be worsened after Light began experimenting with their operatives with the hopes of enhancing their quirks and her friend Lina was chosen for the process, despite Kassandra's warnings Lina underwent the procedure. While her quirk was enhanced, this came at the cost of Kassandra losing her friend as Lina was made mentally unstable, hostile and extremely obsessive as a side-effect of the procedure. During her final mission, she and Lina were assigned to take out a freelance mercenary going by the name The Machinist. Lina lost her temperament and began killing off policemen during the mission and started displaying moderate levels of obsession with the archer, causing Kassandra to intervene, however, to her surprise, Lina tries to kill her with a special bullet developed by Light to take her down, only to be saved by the bow-wielding mercenary that she was supposed to hunt down. Kassandra shocked and horrified by Light's actions, chose to run away and moved to Austria. However, peace would not last long, as she was thrown into a horrific conflict between the former Team 7 and a group of international terrorists who were going by the name of Zodiac at that time. Kassandra after briefly reuniting with her old team and helping them chase down the Zodiac, would finally confront her former supervisor Curtis, who tried to seduce her into joining him but failed miserably when the Machinist appeared again, confronting Curtis for his misdeeds in the form of quirk-powered organ harvesting. This time, Kassandra teamed up with Reed; the Machinist, and took down Curtis and the remaining Team 7. She would later on join Reed on a path to vigilante justice. This would ultimately lead to them working together and subsequently falling in love. After three months, when Reed is captured by the mercenaries, she would contact a select few individuals and offer them money in exchange of rescuing the love of her life. This rescue operation ultimately led to the formation of the rebellious vigilante group known as . Appearance Personality History Project Pegasus Crucible Outsiders Reap What You Sow Abilities Quirk Fighting Style Skilled Hand-to-hand Combatant: *' ': *' ': Overall Abilities Highly-Gifted Intellect: *'Eidetic memory': *'Masterful Computer Operations/Hacking': *'Skilled Medic': Infiltration Expert: Equipment Synergic Armament: Marvel Suit: *'Lariat': Weaknesses *'Code Words': *'Permanent Bonding': *'Vulnerability to Technomorphs': Trivia * Kassandra is evidently pansexual as noted by her attraction towards her best friend Lina Lange and her undying love and affection for her boyfriend Reed Harford. During her stay in Austria, she was also seen hooking up with a transsexual woman. Thus, making Kassandra pansexual. Category:Females Category:Vigilantes Category:Quirk Users Category:Government Category:Outsiders member Category:Earth 0 Characters